Kacchan!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Kenapa harus katsudon?" Sepulang dari medan perang, Todoroki korslet. - Kumpulan drabble bertema makanan, humor diusahakan. BL, harem!Deku.
1. Ikan

**_Timeline:_** pasca tobatnya Kacchan—er, Bakugou.

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Boys' story_. Anggaplah yang perempuan lagi nginap di rumah Yaoyorozu, _sleepover_ , atau belajar kelompok uwu

\- Kumpulan drabble, tema utama makanan.

\- Sekali lagi, harem!Deku.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kacchan!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1 – Ikan)**

* * *

"Kacchan!"

"Apa?"

"Ikannya gak dihabisin?"

"Gak selera makan ikan."

"Tapi kalau gak makan ikan nanti cepat tu—AMPUN KACCHAN—"

"CEPAT APA KATAMU?!"

Sementara dua teman sejak masa kanak-kanak itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, Todoroki—diam-diam—mengambil ikan goreng (yang masih utuh) dari piring Bakugou, memakannya, dan menghabiskannya. Semua dilakukan tanpa peduli tatapan ngeri yang dilemparkan Kaminari padanya.

"Um, Todoroki? Itu yakin enggak apa-apa ikannya Bakugou kamu makan…?"

Todoroki angkat bahu. "Kalau gak makan ikan, nanti kurang kalsium. Kalau kurang kalsium, jadi mudah marah. Kalau mudah marah, nanti cepat tua dan cepat mati." Makan lagi, kali ini sampai ikannya tinggal setengahnya saja. Mengabaikan Bakugou yang menoleh perlahan padanya dengan wajah menyeramkan (Mineta menjerit ngeri melihatnya), Todoroki lanjut menerangkan, "Kalau aku cepat mati, waktu buat deketin Midoriya berkurang." _Nyam nyam nyam._ "Aku masih pingin dekat sama Midoriya, jadi ikannya kumakan."

Hening menyeruak.

"Todoroki-kun, jangan ngomongin sesuatu yang bikin salah paham, tolong."

"…yang barusan curhat colongan, maaf."

Ada geraman marah.

"JANGAN SOK MESRA-MESRAAN PAGI BUTA BEGINI, SIALAN!"

"Ini jam setengah sembilan."

"BODO AMAT! MATI SANA, DISPENSER BRENGSEK!"

"KACCHAN STOP—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To Be Continue]**

* * *

 **Note:**

Diniatkan jadi fic humor (lagi). Apa udah kerasa humornya? Atau malah garing? Anyway, silakan lanjut ke chapter 2~ (RnR ditunggu kehadirannya (_ _))


	2. Keripik Kentang

**_Timeline:_** pasca tobatnya Kacchan—er, Bakugou.

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Boys' story_. Anggaplah yang perempuan lagi nginap di rumah Yaoyorozu, _sleepover_ , atau belajar kelompok uwu

\- Kumpulan drabble, tema utama makanan.

\- Sekali lagi, harem!Deku.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kacchan!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(2 – Keripik Kentang)**

* * *

Bakugou, yang baru bangun dari tidur menjelang siangnya, mengucek mata berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah masuk ruangan. Tolehan datar ke sekitar meyakinkannya bahwa ia memang berada di ruang berkumpul asrama kelas 1-A, tetapi jumlah tubuh yang terkapar di lantai nyaris tanpa nyawa membuatnya ragu akan penglihatannya sendiri.

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri. Dicari-carinya sosok dengan rambut sewarna daun. Begitu berhasil, Bakugou berjalan santai tanpa peduli apakah ia menginjak tangan seseorang atau tidak. Saat sudah berada di dekat Midoriya yang terkapar dengan posisi telungkup, Bakugou mendorong pelan punggung yang bersangkutan hingga terdengar suara lenguhan. "Oi, Deku. Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya, setengah menguap.

Midoriya, setengah gemetaran menahan beban tubuh dengan satu tangan, menyodorkan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang lain sebelum kembali jatuh. Kali ini, dengan posisi telentang. Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Bakugou. Heran, dipungutnya bungkusan tersebut sambil ambil posisi duduk bersila. Matanya menyipit. "Keripik kentang rasa barbeque ekstra pedas…"

 _Krik._

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada sosok Midoriya yang masih telentang. Sudah tidak lagi pingsan, tetapi masih terlihat lemas. "Siapa yang beli ini?"

Gumaman tidak jelas, tetapi Bakugou berhasil menerjemahkannya sebagai, "Kaminari-kun."

Bakugou mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Sosok Kaminari Denki yang masih pingsan terbaring lemas di dekat TV. Ia mendengus keras. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang butuh pertolongan, Bakugou malah merogoh bungkusan tersebut dan memakan sisanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Lumayan pedas. Cuma ada segini sisanya?"

"Masih ada dua bungkus lagi." Midoriya mengatur napasnya dulu. "Di meja makan. Kantong plastik hitam." Jeda lagi. "Tolong ambilin minum sekalian, Kacchan, aku beneran gak kuat…"

Bakugou memutar bola mata. Meski begitu, tetap diambilkannya sebotol air mineral. Bakugou membuka tutupnya dulu, lalu diberikan pada Midoriya—yang sudah berhasil mengubah posisi dari berbaring jadi duduk lesehan di lantai. Diterima dengan senang hati, tentunya. Kalimat, "Makasih banyak, Kacchan!" terucap dengan senyuman cerah di wajah. Bakugou hanya mengangguk tanpa suara, lalu duduk di hadapan Midoriya sambil lanjut menghabiskan keripik kentang dari neraka bungkus kedua.

Setelah semuanya sadar (kira-kira setengah jam kemudian), para peserta uji nyali dadakan menobatkan Bakugou sebagai pemenang kontes memakan keripik kentang ekstra pedas. Dua setengah bungkus dihabiskan tanpa ada efek samping apapun. Bravo, bravo.

* * *

 **(2a – Keripik Siapa?)**

* * *

"Dua setengah bungkus?" bisik Kirishima heran. "Satu orang jatahnya satu bungkus, 'kan?"

"Dia makan jatahnya Todoroki sekalian," jawab Ojiro, posisi memonopoli sofa panjang.

"Terus yang setengah?"

"Midoriya."

Kirishima ber-'oh' paham.

* * *

 **(2b – Masih Mau?)**

* * *

"Oi, Deku, ini segini aja keripiknya?"

"Kacchan, berhenti makan. Perutmu kasihan."

"Cih, bawel."

 **.**

"Bakugou, aku gak kuat makan lagi. Punyaku masih sisa setengah nih. Kalau mau ngabisin silakan banget."

"Habisin sendiri, enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh."

Kirishima dan Ojiro menoleh cepat, tanda seru imajiner muncul di atas kepala.

Apa banget yang mereka dengar barusan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To Be Continue]**

* * *

 **Note:**

Kacchan oh Kacchan. /eh Todoroki absen karena lagu ngunjungin Ibunya, makanya jatahnya dimakan Kacchan-eh, Bakugou. Chapter 3 menyusul belakangan, masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Akhir kata, RnR, pembaca yang budiman...?


	3. Katsudon

**_Timeline:_** pasca tobatnya Kacchan—er, Bakugou.

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Boys' story_. Anggaplah yang perempuan lagi nginap di rumah Yaoyorozu, _sleepover_ , atau belajar kelompok uwu

\- Kumpulan drabble, tema utama makanan.

\- Sekali lagi, harem!Deku.

\- Todoroki korslet.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kacchan!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(3 – Katsudon)**

* * *

Todoroki menatap sajian makan malam yang terhidang di atas meja. Penghuni asrama lain melakukan hal yang sama, didasari penyebab yang sama pula.

Bakugou, selaku juru masak piket malam ini, menggeram kesal. "Ada masalah sama makanannya? Yang gak mau, beli sendiri di luar sana!"

"Er. Bukan soal mau gak mau, sih…" Iida berkomentar, ekspresi wajah sedikit lebih menunjukkan emosi daripada Todoroki.

"Ya terus kenapa gak langsung dimakan, hah?! Lagi diet semua?!"

Kirishima bergumam, "Selamat makan," sambil mengatupkan tangan, lalu mulai menyantap katsudon yang disajikan. Langkahnya diikuti yang lain, kecuali Todoroki yang masih saja memandangi katsudon bagiannya.

"Oi, Dispenser Jejadian, udah kenyang atau gak doyan?"

Todoroki tidak menjawab. Belum sempat Bakugou buka mulut lagi, terdengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa seseorang yang menghampiri tempat mereka makan. Midoriya muncul dari balik dinding dengan napas terengah-engah. Semula ia terlihat lelah, seolah baru saja berlari menuruni tangga dari lantai lima. Namun setelah melihat menu makan malam yang tersaji, matanya melebar dan wajahnya terlihat berkilauan. "Waaah, katsudon! Kacchan yang masak, 'kan? Pasti enak ini!"

Semua serempak menghentikan kegiatan makan, lalu melempar pandangan kelewat datar ke arah Bakugou.

Mengabaikan pandangan menuduh dari teman-temannya, Bakugou menggeram dan ambil posisi duduk di ujung meja—di seberang Todoroki, di sebelah kursi kosong yang akan diduduki Midoriya. "Jangan banyak bacot, cepetan dimakan!"

Midoriya duduk di sebelah Bakugou, mengatupkan tangan seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat makan!" dengan riang gembira sebelum mulai menyantap bagiannya.

Saat itulah Todoroki mulai makan—masih tanpa bersuara.

Menyadari keanehan pada Todoroki, Midoriya menelan dahulu makanannya sebelum bertanya, "Todoroki-kun kenapa? Lagi gak enak badan?"

Gelengan kaku.

"Gak doyan?"

Gelengan kaku lagi.

Bakugou memutar bola mata. "Dia masih sehat, gak usah dipeduliin. Palingan korslet doang."

"Tapi Kacchan—"

"Udah, gak usah ribut! Makan aja sana!"

Ah, seandainya saja Midoriya sadar…

* * *

 **(3a – Daftar Belanja)**

* * *

"Jadi…"

Todoroki menatap deretan rak yang memajang berbagai bahan makanan; mulai dari aneka sayuran segar, tepung (aneka jenis tersedia!), telur, bumbu yang diperlukan, variasi minyak goreng, sampai pelengkap seperti kecap dan sebangsanya. Cukup melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada ponsel di genggaman tangan. Lebih tepatnya, pada _email_ dari seorang pirang emosian yang menitipkan daftar belanja makan malam padanya. Dengan dalih bahwa Todoroki lebih dekat dengan supermarket (karena selama pagi hingga siang ini ia berada di luar asrama), Bakugou meminta—coret, memerintahkan si pemuda heterokromia untuk membelikan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk makan malam makhluk seasrama.

Helaan napas panjang. Sedikit enggan, Todoroki menyambungkan kabel _earphone_ ke ponsel dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ putih itu. Satu tangan mulai mendorong troli yang masih kosong, sementara tangan lainnya menekan ikon 'panggil' di layar ponsel. Setelah panggilan tersambung dan suara kesal Bakugou menjawab dari seberang sana, Todoroki menaruh ponsel di saku dada jaketnya. "Bukannya aku enggak suka daging atau apa, tapi ini daftarnya enggak salah?"

"Gak usah banyak protes, beli aja semua yang ada di daftarnya. Aku juga yang masak ini. Kalau khawatir soal uang—"

"Soal uang enggak masalah, isi dompetku masih cukup. Anggaplah traktiran buat yang lain juga." Minyak goreng, telur, beberapa sayuran, dan kecap mulai memenuhi troli. Todoroki berkedip melihat label harga di rak khusus beras. Merek kesukaannya sedang dijual setengah harga. Tanpa ragu, Todoroki memasukkan beberapa kantong ke troli belanja.

"—terus apa masalahmu, hah?!"

"Ini yakin mau masak katsudon beneran? Kenapa enggak beli aja? Lebih praktis 'kan?"

Terdengar geraman yang sangat khas Bakugou. "Bacot! Beli aja semua, udah! Telat pulang, semua tepar lagi!"

"Tunggu—lagi?"

 _Tut tut tut_ —dan panggilan terputus.

Todoroki menyipitkan mata. Selain karena panggilan yang diputus seenak hati, juga karena medan perang yang akan ia masuki sebentar lagi.

Area daging, pembaca sekalian.

Area daging yang, harap diperhatikan, sedang dipenuhi kerumunan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Semua mengganas, berjibaku memperebutkan daging diskonan. Todoroki bahkan bisa melihat ada yang terpental keluar kerumunan.

Seraya memasukkan _earphone_ -nya ke dalam saku jaket, Todoroki ambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai meneguhkan hati.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah seharusnya _quirk_ juga boleh digunakan.

* * *

 **(3b – Penyebabnya Adalah…?!)**

* * *

"UWAH—habis dari mana kamu, Todoroki?! Bajumu kenapa kucel begitu?!"

Mendengar seruan kaget Kaminari, Bakugou—yang semula sedang menyiapkan peralatan masak—langsung menghampiri sumber suara. Tawa(nista)nya meledak seketika melihat penampilan Todoroki yang… sangat bukan Todoroki.

Jaket yang tadi pagi terlihat rapi kini tampak kusut, melorot sebelah pula. Kaus lengan panjang putih yang tadi pagi masih kinclong sekarang berlumuran cairan entah apa, dengan bercak berwarna kecoklatan di sana-sini. Rambut Todoroki yang biasanya lurus dan disisir rapi terlihat berantakan—nyaris sama liarnya seperti rambut Midoriya, tetapi belum setaraf rambut Bakugou (yang bahkan susah dijinakkan Best Jeanist).

Melihat si pirang (penyebab kenapa ia pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini) tertawa laknat, urat berkedut di dahi Todoroki. Dua kantung besar berisi belanjaan diletakkan begitu saja di depan Bakugou. Tanpa menunggu tawa Bakugou reda, pemilik rambut dwiwarna itu melangkah panjang menuju elevator.

Sejak hari itu, Todoroki bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah memasuki area obral daging lagi seumur hidupnya.

Takdir, sayangnya, mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

.

"Kenapa harus katsudon?" tanya Todoroki, masih setengah kesal dijebak masuk ke medan perang berisi ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Bakugou, yang kini sudah mulai memasak, mendengus keras. Seraya membenarkan letak apron hitamnya, ia menjawab, "Si kutu buku sialan itu suka katsudon. Masalah?"

Handuk yang dibawa Todoroki jatuh. Yang bersangkutan sendiri membeku di tempat, raut wajah tidak terbaca.

"…Midoriya… suka katsudon?"

"Aah. Habis acara tepar gara-gara keripik kentang tadi siang, dia bilang kangen masakan Ibunya, tapi Inko-obasan lagi ada acara, baru bisa pulang habis jam malam mulai nanti." Bakugou mengambil pisau dan telenan. "Bilangnya sih, beli yang biasa aja gak apa-apa, tapi dianya sampai sekarang masih lemas. Oke apanya, di elevator aja sampai gak bisa berdiri gara-gara sakit perut gitu…"

Seandainya Todoroki masih Todoroki yang biasa, bukan Todoroki yang baru pulang dari medan perang berkedok area obral daging, tentu ia akan berkomentar bahwa Bakugou ternyata punya sisi lembut kalau menyangkut Midoriya. Namun karena tenaganya terkuras habis setelah rebutan daging dan berjalan kaki dari gerbang utama Akademi Yuuei, jadinya yah…

"Midoriya suka katsudon."

"Barusan aku bilang gitu 'kan?!"

"Midoriya. Suka katsudon."

"Oi, Dispenser, kau kenapa?"

Todoroki terduduk lemas. Bakugou berjingkat kaget. "Midoriya suka katsudon…" Todoroki masih lanjut bergumam. Namun belum sempat Bakugou menyahuti lagi, gumamannya berlanjut—menjadi racauan yang membuat Bakugou meledak di tempat: "Midoriya suka katsudon, terutama yang buatan rumah. Berarti aku harus belajar bikin dari sekarang, minta resep khas Fuyumi-neesan, harus ekstra sabar masuk ke area daging supermarket, supaya Midoriya senang dan sering mampir ke rumah, terus betah di sana, terus sering nginap—"

"GAK USAH NGIGAU SORE-SORE, DISPENSER BRENGSEK! KALAU GAK ADA URUSAN, SANA MINGGAT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ end ]**

* * *

 **Note:**

Dan sekarang terkuak alasan kenapa Todoroki jadi begitu pas makan malam. /cough Ini chapter udah gak bisa dikategoriin drabble lagi kayaknya ya, kepanjangan soalnya www Anyway, makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter sebelumnya (dan di fic satu lagi), saya terharu (Q/Q) Akhir kata, review selalu jadi penyemangat buat bikin asupan lagi~ /eh


End file.
